Growing Pains
by Dogfur18
Summary: Lily and James enter their sixth years at Hogwarts, and they face their greatest problems yet, their feelings toward each other.
1. The Platform

A/N: Alright, here's what I've decided to do: I'm starting something new, something more detailed, with more chapters (hopefully) and something with an actual story line. This is of course about Jily but it's not all about them it's about their journey to each other, how they fell in love and became a couple. They will date other people, they will not get along most the time, because like real life, they are humans who don't just kiss once and fall in love. In the end of course they will be together, but this is a long journey that they made, starting in their sixth year, ending in their seventh. Don't get mad please if it doesn't go the way you want, it's not the way I want either but for the sake of the story, and the characters themselves, let's have some reality in the story. Thanks and goodnight - Dogfur

Home

 _Lily_

Lily woke to light shining in her eyes, looking around her room she shifted slightly and climbed out of bed. Walking over to her mirror she grabbed a rubber band and hastily put her hair up into a knot that held loosely.

She continued over to her nightstand and grabbed a bag, full of makeup products she hardly used yet her mother insisted she get them, just in case one day she might choose to look more "ladylike" Mid-yawn she saw out of the corner of her eye, an owl approaching her window, speeding over she slid it open and reached out for the letter. The owl dropped it in her palm and flew into the distance, while Lily teared open the letter and read. It was from Mary Macdonald, one of her best friends from Hogwarts, a girl with light auburn hair and caramel skin.

The letter was short and simple, all it stated was that she had big news, which usually meant something to do with a boy. Mary was notorious for starting things with boys. Lily on the other hand didn't really care for boys as Mary did, she figured out that would be a waste of time when she met James Potter, the most annoying bloke in school. Other girls might've thought he was the "hottest" bloke in school but Lily could see past that very well.

She threw the letter on her bed and sighed, something about Potter angered her, and she wasn't the type to get angry easily. Walking into her bathroom she picked up her wand and kept a very tight grip on it, one day she'll hex the hell out of him she thought.

Lily put down the wand and picked up the eyeliner laying by the sink, creating a thin line on her eyes she looked in the mirror and quickly ran some mascara onto her eyelashes. That was really all she needed she thought, her mother would just have to bare it. She scoffed and walked out to get dressed before going to the kitchen where Petunia sat.

Petunia looked up from her book momentarily before rolling her eyes and going back to reading. Lily sighed and spoke softly, "Well, goodbye Tuney, I'm leaving now."

Petunia looked up, scowling, "Bye." She replied, quickly getting up and moving to the next room. Lily looked down and sighed again, this behavior had been coming from Petunia for so long now that Lily was used to the eyerolls, scoffing and scowling.

She walked back upstairs to grab her luggage and took it outside where her father was waiting by the car already. No surprise, her parents were already ready to take her to the platform, they never missed the chance to take her and say goodbye. She climbed into the car and looked at her house awaiting the new year.

Arriving at the platform and waving goodbye to her parents Lily stepped through the magical barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾. She gazed at the train in wonder and continued on through the crowd searching for her friends. Moments later she saw one girl who looked to be Marlene McKinnon, a tall hazel haired girl with astonishing blue-green eyes. Lily began to walk faster towards her before she slammed into an unfamiliar chest.

Looking up she saw James Potter and his friends, The Marauders standing behind him, "Better watch where you're goin' there Evans." He joked with his hands still clenching her wrist. She ripped her hands out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes,

"It was you who moved in front of me, Potter." James grinned and continued,

"Maybe, but it was you who went face first into me." He shrugged and the marauders (meaning Sirius) giggled, Lily rolled her eyes stepping to the side only to find James had stepped in front of her once again,

"Oh pardon me, Evans." He said with a slight smirk, Lily scowled and stepped to the side once more when James moved in front of her again. "Bloody hell, Potter!" She cried out pushing him out of the way and walked over to where Marlene was standing.

In the distance she could hear the Marauders sniggering and sighed. "Lily! How've you been?" Marlene exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin, we haven't seen each other since the last day of school! I've been alright though." Lily answered.

"I know, I know, we can catch up on the train but first we must find the others."Marlene claimed. Lily nodded and followed her into the train, disappearing in the crowd.

 _James_

James watched Lily go by him and he laughed, "She gets angry so easily, I feel like I just need to smoke whenever I'm around her."

Most didn't know, seeing as he did it away from such prying eyes, but James Potter smoked, not a lot, but most would consider he had a bit of a problem. He never smoked out of leisure or anything of that sort, but he did under times of stress, or when he felt like it.

Of course he knew it was bad for him, but the Leader of the mischievous Marauders had a habit of never complying to the rules, especially when told to do so.

"She has a right to, you're a downright git to her most the time." Remus retorted, "She's nice to most."

"Oh lighten up, Moony, no harm done" Sirius insisted wrapping his arm around him. James bellowed in laughter, "She's too uptight, she doesn't have to be such a downer all the time."

"Let's just get on the train please, I'm hungry" Peter complained furrowing his eyebrows.

"Alright you rat, we'all get something to eat," James patted him on the back and added, "I hope there's plenty of chocolate frogs still." The Marauders sauntered off to the train and James pushed the subject of Lily Evans out of his mind, for now.

A/N: Really short chapter, I know, but it's only the first, and there's more to come hopefully. So this is how I plan to write this story, if you like it pleasseee leave a review! / Dogfur


	2. Dearborne

A/N: Hey, I haven't written in a long time, I know, I've just been so busy with school and AP classes yanno, but anyways here is chapter two, so prolonged but finally here. / Dogfur

Dearborne

All students were safely seated inside the Hogwarts Express excitedly awaiting the arrival. First years fidgeted in their seats and seventh years sat thinking about classes this year. James was with the rest of his group in their compartment and anyone walking by could hear by the laughter that it was them.

James was playing with the snitch they had snagged the year before and Peter was choking on his candy and laughing at Sirius who was badly impersonating professors. Remus was trying to hide his smile but could no longer and burst out laughing with the rest of them.

In Lily's compartment she sat with Mary, Marlene, Dorcas Meadowes, and her other friend, Jade Vasquez. Mary had yet to tell the news she had spoke about in her letter to Lily and Lily was becoming quite anxious. "Mary, will you tell me or not?"

Mary giggled and looked to all the girls, "Lily, Lincoln Dearborne likes you!"

"What?" Lily's eyes grew wide and her face a little red, "What do you mean?"

"Wait- Lincoln?! Seventh year Lincoln?" Jade questioned. She stared at Mary who just smiled, "Yeah! I found out during the summer, but I wanted to tell you when school started."

Lily burst out laughing seeming a little mad to her friends around her, the three of them stared at her quizzically and Lily stopped. "Are you sure?" She asked stifling a laugh.

"What is so funny about that?" Marlene asked.

"Oh- er, I just don't know what to think exactly.." Lily regrettably said.

"You don't know what to think?! Lily, this is _Lincoln Dearborn_! Like, THE Lincoln Dearborne!" Mary screeched, "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TO THINK?"

"I'm sorry! I just don't know him that well, I guess…"

"Lily, honey, you HAVE to go for it!" Mary emphasized, quite dramatically, "He's the hottest bloke in school!" She gushed. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away.

"He is pretty good looking." Dorcas blurted out, "Besides what's the harm? He's hot and nice, and he likes YOU."

Dorcas Meadowes had brown curly hair and dark skin, she outshone everyone else in her own way. Though, she didn't try to at all, for she just didn't care.

Lily hesitated before continuing, "Uh, yeah but are you sure?" She pressed her lips together, Mary rolled her eyes and Jade sighed. "Uhm, Lily, don't be stupid, he's so lucky to get you, and he pays well." Jade pointed out. All the girls looked at her very confused, "Pays well?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, right," Jade laughed, "He asked me to draw him and he's paying me." Jade giggled, she happened to be an artist, pretty good her friends and most her class thought, she did lot's of different types of work, make-up, drawing, even graphiti. She was more rebellious in the group, wearing leather jackets and having dark curly hair that, she was essentially the girl verson of Sirius Black, only much cooler. Although she complete opposite of Dorcas, who was more accustomed to following the rules in the group.

"Cool, but Lily you gotta go get that." Mary smirked and winked at her, a very bad wink might I add. "Can't miss out on this chance!"

Lily smiled and giggled, "Alright maybe I'll talk to him." Mary shrieked and hugged her tightly. "But now I have to go to the prefect meeting, see you guys later." She waved and walked out of the compartment. Jade stood up and asked if the girls wanted to go with her to "work on her art" which specifically meant graffiti the place, with magic paint of course.

"Oh, I don't know if we should go do that…" Dorcas murmured.

"I'll only go if your hot artist friends will be there." Mary said popping gum into her mouth.

"They will be there, and Mar, come on, the paint'll wear off!" Jade beckoned. All four walked out into the corridor and going to the special compartment that Jade and some of her friends worked in.

 _James_

James walked back into his compartment after getting snacks from the cart in the hall. "So blokes, what do we do now?"

"Well, I smelled Snivellus' greasy hair come by here, maybe we should go check up on him?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, we always do that, why not something different?" James whined.

"How about we not bother anyone and just stay here?" Remus insisted with a face of guilt.

"Booorinng, Moony you know us, we don't just sit around." Sirius groaned, "But I did see Jade walk by just a second ago, I'd go for that." He smirked.

"You also saw Marlene, Mary and Dorcas go by with her, they're Lily's friends, you know that if you go try her, Lily'll hex you out of this country, right?" Remus warned.

"Who cares? Jade is right in my league, and she's hot, just like me!" Sirius walked out of the compartment and after Jade, Mary, Dorcas and Marlene. Peter grabbed a handful of the food James got and stayed quiet, Remus rolled his eyes.

"No one's going to stop him? Either Jade or Lily will hex him, so don't blame it on me." Remus said exhausted.

"Oh don't worry Moony, he won't get hurt, him and Jade have had a history, plus he'll never get into the compartment she went to, it's like a secret club thing." James comforted. A moment later Lincoln Dearborne walked by and stopped at their door, "Hey boys." He waved.

"Hey Dearborne, how's quidditch?" James asked.

"Great, but I just hit the jackpot with girls, Lily Evans is into me!" Lincoln divulged.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Evans is into you? What a stretch." James smirked.

"Truth. Just ran into her in the hall, I had Mary put in a good word for me and now she wants to hang out."

"Be careful with her, her stares and scary." Peter muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Are you even really into her?" James blurted, he didn't even know why he got so angered in that moment, but something came to him for just a quick second.

"Of course, she's great, and so cool, I mean have you seen her hex someone?" Lincoln exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she's hexed me." Lincoln laughed and waved goodbye, walking out of the compartment.

"Good for Lily." Remus shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." James muttered.

A/N: Another short chapter but, it's only the second one, hope you liked it, reviews are good too, you know if you want to.. *wink wink* / Dogfur


	3. Fate

Summary of Ch.2: All students are on the Hogwarts Express waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. Lily finds out that someone seems to like, her, and can't help but feel intrigued. On the other hand, James doesn't seem so keen on the idea, but let's it go in an attempt to ignore it and be a more decent fellow.

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter three is here, this will focus more on other characters, I think, remember reviews are always good, :)))))/ Dogfur

Fate

Fate works in funny ways sometimes. Even though coincidences are a natural occurrence, fate is much more formidable explanation of a series of events taken place in a certain way or order. You see, fate doesn't always seem obvious, in fact, it is not obvious most the time. It can occur in the most unlikely places, but once put together in immaculate pieces, it starts to appear much more.

See, Sirius Black, as humorous as he is, sometimes gets these feelings, most commonly known as fear, or anxiety. This, however, is not a natural occurrence to him at all, for he is the most confident sixth year to date. Besides James Potter of course. Though, sometimes, fate just happens to work in funny ways, meaning that in this moment, Sirius Black had in fact, been feeling nervous.

Sirius slowly walked up to the compartment Jade and her friends walked into, a sense of uneasiness rushed over him and he shook his hands.

"Come on, what's the matter with you, it's just a girl." He whispered to himself. These were the only moments Sirius ever felt the slightest bit nervous, things with Jade could go two ways, bad or slightly better than bad. He still loved to try.

He sauntered into the compartment to immediately be met with stares from everyone inside. Sirius stared back and he played it off with a huge grin. He walked over to Jade and she gasped, gritting her teeth so loudly you could hear it. "Black! What are you doing in here?!" She pushed him out and closed the compartment door behind her.

"That place is huge! What is it?" He asked, his eyes growing bigger.

"A secret." She shook her head, "What were you thinking? No one is allowed in there unless you have the stamp." Jade covered her mouth and growled.

"Stamp?" He questioned.

"It's nothing. What did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He put his arm around her shoulder and smirked.

"Sirius, this isn't a good time, you probably got me in trouble." She huffed and started for the door. Sirius jumped right up and grabbed her arm, "Oh come on, I know you can't resist _this."_ He emphasized to his body and Jade stepped back crossing her arms tightly.

"Not a good time." She pushed his fingertips off her and started to say something before Sirius cut her off: "How about we sneak off to Hogsmeade during the feast? Or we can just find somewhere to go in the castle?" Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say so Sirius answered for her, "Great, meet me by the doors of the Great Hall." He winked and walked away.

Jade wanted to say something but was so confused at this encounter. She blinked and slowly walked back into the compartment.

"What was he here for?!" Mary squealed, pulling Jade over to a corner in the compartment.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Marlene interrupted while she smoothed out her robes and attempted to get some magic paint off.

"It's nothing, he was just being an idiot- oh by the way, I probably won't be at the feast tonight…" She tightened her lips and resumed working on her piece. Both girls looked at each other quizzically but just watched Jade work.

Later in that train ride…

"Hey mates." Sirius walked back into their compartment and sat down next to James.

"How'd it go then? Did you get rejected?" Remus asked.

"Ah, that's the thing Moony, with women you don't give them enough time to reject you, just say what you want and do a little schmoozing, and you're good!" He threw his hands behind his head and grinned.

"So what now? You gonna go snog in a broom cupboard?" James smirked.

"We won't know until we get there, ol' mate." He winked and pulled out his wand, "Who wants to practice a few charms?"

"Oh! I do! I really need to work on charms before school." Peter pleaded out.

"Great, you can be my test dummy." Sirius revealed.

"Wha-" Sirius interrupted him and shushed him like a baby, "Shh, don't worry, I learned some new stuff over vacation and I need to try them out. I promise it won't hurt." He may have lied, he didn't know yet either.

 _Lincoln_

Lincoln Dearborne walked back to his compartment where his friends sat, he opened the door and everyone looked up. "Hey mates." He said cheerfully.

"Hey." A scrawny boy named Charles said. He looked at Lincoln momentarily before going back to his chocolate frog packs, which were scattered all over the compartment.

Fate, as we know it, works in funny ways sometimes. Because if Lincoln had never seen the card which held Dumbledore's figure on it, he never would've remembered that as head boy he was obligated to be at the prefects meeting in that moment. Though, due to his excitement at hearing the news that Lily Evans had agreed to talk with him, he had, in hindsight, forgotten.

Lincoln proceeded to make a face, decidedly of anguish, which to his companions realization cleared up the fact that in that particular moment, he was supposed to be at a certain prefects meeting.

Now back to the subject of fate, as we know, it works in funny ways sometimes. As Lincoln ran to the prefects compartment, pinning his badge onto his robes, he thought of that certain meeting and the panic rose in his chest.

Amid his deep thought, he seemed to have forgotten that he was in fact running at top speed through a closed space car. Now, he had a habit of getting too lost in thought and not noticing where he was going, which was exactly what had occurred in this instance.

In a fairly loud crash, he was knocked to the ground in a heap. Groaning only a little, he opened his eyes and cleared his vision to see that he had presumably hit his head on a compartment door. Even though he had hit his head he had decided once and for all, his responsibilities as headboy were more important to him than a simple injury. After all, it could not have been that bad as to lead him to needing a trip to the infirmary.

Lincoln stood up, dusted off his robes, and looked to the person he had also stumbled into. The girl looked to be a sixth year, or fifth year. He reached out his hand to help her and she instinctively took it, to which she looked up at him and blushed, only a little. "Wow, I am _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"Oh, it's alright, I should've been watching out too." She looked to the floor and twisted her foot in a way.

"I hope you didn't get hurt, but I really should go, I'm late."

"Oh- Oh yes, I'm sorry, go ahead." She blushed once more, but only a little.

Lincoln smiled, a charming smile really, and rushed off. As far as he knew, he obtained no serious injury, it certainly felt like he didn't anyways. But, fate works in funny ways sometimes. Lincoln walked into the prefects compartment, considerably late, and stood in front of the awaiting prefects, and head girl. He sighed and smiled the best he could, because even he knew that most couldn't resist his truly, charming smile. Although, he did not know what had transpired before he arrived at the prefects compartment, only minutes before.

 _Lily_

Lily left her friends back in her compartment, in order to make her way to the prefects meeting. Just moments before she had run into Lincoln Dearborne, the chap who had supposedly fancied her. Whom she assumed had remembered about the prefects meeting. Deciding to stop for the trolly full of candy, she waited in a short line which consisted of mostly first years.

In this instance though, Lily realized it would not be a peaceful stop to the trolly at all.

"Lily?"

She looked up to see an oh-too-familiar face. "Severus, please-"

"Lily, please I just want to talk to you." He said this in a hushed tone, which he did most the time, but Lily knew that this time was to conceal the fact to his Slytherin friends that he was conspiring with muggle-born Lily Evans.

"Sev, I've told you already, I just can't talk to you right now."

"Please- I just- I need you to forgive me..."

"I do forgive you, but it doesn't mean we can be mates again."

"I'm sorry about last year... I didn't mean anything I said."

Lily thought for a second and realized this was the first time Severus had ever admitted to being sorry, though how ever much it hurt to admit this to herself, what he did was not okay. "You said it because of your friends."

Severus Snape stood, appearing to be a little dumbfounded, he did not know how to respond to this at all.

"I suppose, it only makes sense doesn't it? Sev, I forgive you for what you did, but I simply cannot be friends with you again." He stood once more silently, taking in the rejection, which we all know he does not take too well.

"I just want to be mates again."

"I know, but... I can't."

He walked away. It was a solemn interaction, though there was one bystander who couldn't help but interject.

"What was that all about?" The head Marauder asked, "I thought you two weren't mates anymore."

"We aren't." She looked up at him, "I don't see how this is any of your business anyways."

"It isn't but seeing as how there is absolutely no source of entertainment around here these days, I decided to take my chances with this."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Not exactly, considering I don't know exactly what you two just said. Although by the look of Snivellus' face, it didn't go very well for him?"

"His name is Severus, and again, it doesn't seem to be any of your business." He shrugged and grinned,

"Alright, but don't go consorting with the wrong bunch, Evans, you never know who's out there."

And with that James Potter walked away, leaving a slightly confused Lily to herself once more.

A/N: Welp, here it is, not sure how much I like it, but you know, haven't been here for a very long time and felt as though now was a good time to get started back up, because I'm great at making dates and deadlines. Remember reviews are better than oh I don't know just review for me will you?

\- Dogfur


	4. Cigarettes and Fire

Summar of ch. 3: Lily encounters Severus, causing quite a bit of drama between the two. Sirius decides to go after an impossible girl, who happens to be one of Lily's best mates. James smokes.

A/N: I really advise that you do not read any of my other stories. PLease. They're really horrible, I promise they are. Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own anything. Onto chapter 4, hopefully will be here in less than a year. Hehe. **REVIEW!**

* * *

Cigarettes and Fire

 _Sirius_

We discussed previously how fate works in funny ways sometimes. It is very true, known to be true at least.

I state this once more because after the arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all houses made their way to their own common rooms, ready to go to bed after quite an eventful feast.

It was not anything trivial, nothing too drastic. But the feast was quite uncommon like the others held there before.

We figured out in the last chapter that Sirius Black, being the mischievous daredevil he is, decided to take a certain girl somewhere other than the welcome feast.

Although, it was not something abnormal for him to do, as we all know. Just the things that occurred in the time that Sirius Black and Jade Vasquez had slipped away from the feast in order to go to the Astronomy tower.

"Come on, only a little bit farther." Padfoot said.

"We've been walking for ages Sirius, where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to the astronomy tower for some sightseeing."

Jade looked at him, "Black, not to burst your bubble but I've been to the astronomy tower before."

"I know Vasquez, we have astronomy together." He grinned at her, "I'm not really taking you to go sightseeing alright? I have some business up there that I want your help with."

"So you're taking me all the way up to the tower just to set a prank?" She crossed her arms and stopped midway up the stairs.

"Jade, honey-bear, this will be the first prank that we set this year, it really must be spectacular."

"Don't call me 'honey-bear'."

"My apologies...honey-bear."

Jade rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs once more. "Well aren't you coming, Black?" He grinned and followed closely behind her.

* * *

 _Lily_

Most did not know, but Lily Evans was quite different than she looked. She had fire.

Not pertaining to her red hair, but to her "spicy" personality as Mary Macdonald said.

Lily Evans had a sort of fire that attracted certain fellows who took an interest in this very fire. She was the sweetest person alive, when she chose to be.

Of course, Lily never insulted any said person, or told them to go away. She never was uncharacteristically mean, but she did have fire.

As she and her three other friends, (for Jade had mysteriously disappeared) entered the Great Hall, ready for another seemingly normal sorting and feast. The gang sat down in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table, and relaxed.

Lily, however, stole a glance in Severus Snape's direction on the far side of the room at the Slytherin table.

This time, upon seeing him with his new Slytherin friends, commonly known as Yaxley, Avery, and Mulciber. For some reason first names were not important in this instance.

She sighed and looked back at her friends, which she decided were more important to devote her attention to than an ex-best mate.

"Lily— how are you doing?" Questioned Marlene.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Marls, why do you ask?"

"You just seem… distracted."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Just then, Remus Lupin stepped up to the three girls and sat down next to Lily.

"Hey Lily." He looked to the rest of the girls, "Hullo, girls."

"Remus, I don't mean to be rude but aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your lot?" Dorcas began.

"I'll join them soon, but I wanted to speak with Lily before the sorting started."

"Oh— what is it Remus?" Lily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued, "Is it bad?"

"No, I suppose it isn't, but, have you seen James?"

"No… is something wrong with him?"

"I'm just worried… he sometimes gets like this, sort of… sordid."

"Oh, I don't mind taking the first years to the common room if you want to look for him." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Lily." Remus stood up and walked away, waving goodbye to the rest of the group and returning to Peter who sat alone at the other end of the table.

"That was strange." Lily said.

"James is missing? Doesn't seem so strange to me." Mary interjected, "he's probably with Sirius, he's gone too."

"So is Jade." Dorcas added.

"No matter, Potter can do whatever he wants, it's none of my business."

* * *

 _James_

James Potter was positively annoyed.

In the moment, it seemed that everything and everyone had the ability to annoy him.

So, he decided, instead of making a debut at the sorting he was going to instead take a walk around the seemingly empty castle known as Hogwarts.

James had originally wanted to take a walk, smoke, and get away from any prying eyes. Simply because solitude was nice.

He had gotten something other than he had planned though. As he made his way down an empty corridor on the second floor, he heard voices.

Quickly and quietly James crept to the wall and peered around the corner of the seemingly empty second floor corridor.

Seeing as James was already annoyed, because of earlier interactions, he decided enough was enough.

James quietly listened and realized these voices came from a few Slytherins, whom he did not like very much.

"What time do we meet?" Avery said.

"Come to the spot at 11, don't get caught." What sounded to be Mulciber let on.

"We'll be there."

James was about to walk away with his new found information, coming up with any possible explanation as to what their conversation meant. But, he was interrupted once more.

"Hello boys."

The third voice sounded to come from a girl. James stopped and moved back to his previous hiding spot against the wall.

"I hope you haven't been discussing too much without me." She continued.

"No of course not." Mulciber added.

"Good."

"We've decided to meet at the hidden pathway- by the armor stands on the fourth floor."

"Very well. Don't be late."

James heard steps, and peered around the corner again, to his surprise the girl was walking straight towards him. He jumped and moved back around the corner again. The girl walked past him, not noticing him hiding in the shadows.

He couldn't see her face very well, for it had been dark, but he did notice her small and petite figure, and long straight hair.

After making sure that nobody else was coming his way James made his departure, thoroughly confused about the conversation he had just heard once more. After a few more minutes of walking through the castle alone, James pondered over the interaction he encountered.

The girl- whoever she may be looked to be a fifth or sixth year, James was sure he had seen her before… maybe on the train… And then James remembered, that was the girl he had seen Lincoln Dearborne run into during the train ride.

He was standing by and saw Dearborne run past him, late to the prefects meeting he supposed. When he saw them both fall and Lincoln rushed off again. She looked nice enough, seemingly timid but not… mysterious as she had just now.

James shook his head, whatever those Slytherins were planning didn't sound too good in his opinion. James took out his new pack of cigarettes and slowly took one out. He just didn't understand why those Slytherins were being so secretive he thought.

Using the tip of his wand James lit the cigarette, something about that whole thing was very, very strange.

* * *

 _Lily, once again_

As said before, Lily Evans had fire.

However, this fire that she obtained was not a sort of anger or meanness, it was just another side of her she had yet to show to most.

Because sometimes Lily Evans was simply a teenager.

After leading the first years to the common room on the seventh floor, Lily made her way back down, she did not know exactly why she wanted to be alone, she just did.

Though, as she found herself on the second floor in the eastern corridor Lily stumbled upon a certain character whom she didn't think she'd find.

"Potter?"

James looked up from the smoke he was observing as it snaked its way through the air. "Evans." He said in a monotone voice.

"What are you doing?" She watched the smoke float higher into the air and looked back to James.

"Having a smoke. How about you?"

"I didn't know you smoked." Lily pressed further, "Is this a new habit of yours now?"

"Evans, I've always smoked, I just did it away from _you."_ James expected to hear some sort of reprimand come from Lily, something along the lines of _you know those can kill you, Potter._

Instead she shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him. "May I?"

James looked at her quizzically before realizing that she was asking for a drag of his cigarette. He smirked and slowly dropped it into her open hand.

She took a slow drag before letting the smoke out into its misty swirling form in the air. To James' surprise she didn't cough nor choke on the smoke. He raised an eyebrow at her and took back the cigarette.

"Don't act so surprised, Potter, I went through a phase."

He nodded, "I see."

For some reason, James felt surprisingly calm standing next to Lily after school hours. She wasn't yelling at him or rolling her eyes at him this time. Even though she should've been since he was out after 9.

It was just a comfortable silence between two sixteen year olds sharing a burnt out cigarette.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I actually quite like what I just did there. Thanks to those who reviews, even if it was only two lol. Anyways chapter 4 yay. It might be shorter than the others, haven't checked yet, sorry if it is, just wanted to get this out. **REVIEW PLEASE!** :) - Dogfur


	5. Positively Angry

Summary of ch.4: Lily and James spend some time together, under weird circumstances. The mysterious girl who we met on the train is back, and planning something even more mysterious.

A/N: Beware, this chapter contains some anger, and also a lot of Snape. I felt like I had to elaborate on him more, because I am in now way a Snape apologist, sorry but I just can't apologize for him. If you are, doesn't matter, that's not what's important here. :) **REWVIEWWWWW!**

* * *

Positively Angry

There are many different types of anger; see, there is the emotional angry, the type where you can't help but cry and let yourself go.

There's also the violent angry, where all you want to do is kick or punch something, just to let out your anger. However, there is also the silent angry.

This is the worst type of angry, the type where you are so angry that you don't say anything and only stay silent. It's the type of angry that everyone knows to stay away from, because one wrong move around that person could set them off.

* * *

 _(Lily)_

As of this moment Lily Evans was positively angry.

The type of angry that didn't make her want to scream, or cry, or kick anything.

It was the type of angry that kept her silent. The silent angry.

She was so angry with her conversation just a few minutes before that she wanted nothing more than to curse the hell out of him.

In this moment, she supposed that maybe, not all good things were meant to last.

 _(Just a few minutes before)_

Lily pushed herself off the wall that currently held herself and James. She straightened out her robes and began, "I'm sorry, I probably interrupted-"

"Wait, what the _fuck?"_ James interrupted and looked at her, his mouth hung open a little.

" _Excuse me?"_ She asked bewildered.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me?_ I'm sorry but you're the one who just yelled 'what the fuck' to me!" She glared daggers at him, "Are you mad?!"

"No, but I'm starting to realize that you are! So I repeat, what is wrong with you?!"

"I still fail to understand what you mean by that, Potter!" Her hands flew to her hips in a defensive way.

"I _mean,_ why are you apologizing to _me,_ even after all I've done to you?" She stayed silent so he continued, "Do you have to be so bloody _perfect_ like that? What do you get out of it?!"

"I suppose it's because I don't hold idiotic grudges for no reason!"

"What about when I bothered poor old Snivellus then?"

"His name is _Severus_." She crossed her arms and glared at him some more.

"See there, now you go defending him as if you two were still mates!"

"I am not defending him!"

"Yes! You just did!"

"Are you really turning this into a fight about _him?!"_

"I- I suppose I am!"

I cannot _believe_ you, Potter!" She turned to walk away before stopping and looking back to him for a second,

"You know, I was quite enjoying staying here with you tonight, to my surprise." She folded her arms again, "Although, I suppose not all good things are meant to last, are they?"

And with that she hurried off, presumably back to the common room, leaving James alone to his thoughts.

He forced himself to think that this was a good thing, he certainly did not need Lily Evans to care about what he did.

And he certainly did not want to be around Lily Evans any longer. At least that's what he forced himself to think.

* * *

( _Severus)_

Severus Snape solemnly walked back to the Slytherin common room, alone. He thought about the events that had just occurred before this very moment:

He had spent the majority of the feast staring at Lily Evans. Though not too much that anyone sitting near him would notice.

He was just idly steal glances in her direction any chance he got, and the few seconds he got to stare longer felt like ages.

Of course Severus Snape wanted to be mates with her again, they had been mates since before Hogwarts, he had been there with her through it all.

It didn't excuse the fact that what he said to her that day in 1974 of their fifth year at Hogwarts, was extremely, horribly, wrong.

The things that occurred that day did not seem to go well for anyone, and Severus thought he had gotten the worst end of it all.

Although his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of some of his Slytherin friends who seemed to be missing during the beginning portion of the feast.

Mulciber sat across from him and watched as he glanced in the direction of an exceptionally pretty girl on the other side of the table.

"Stalking that girl now are you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Mulciber glared at him, "I am _not_ stalking anyone in particular, Snape."

"Then why is it I've just seen you two arrive here at the same time, with no explanation?"

"That will only include you, if you choose to join us."

"Join you in what exactly?" Snape lowered his voice, even lower than usual.

"I can't explain right now," Mulciber glanced around the room, "Not with so many ears around us."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

Mulciber growled at him, "I've told you, I can't explain right now."

"Alright, then we'll go somewhere else." He insisted.

"Later, we can't make ourselves too obvious."

"Fine, but I think you already were very suspicious, walking in late like that."

"Sod off, Snape." Mulciber scowled.

After the feast, all houses made their way to their common rooms, except for a few particular students.

"Well then, Mulciber, what is it?" Snape pressed.

"We have a plan." Mulciber kept his tone very quiet, so as to not let any eavesdroppers know what exactly they were talking about.

"Who exactly is we?"

"Our lot, Avery, me, Yaxley, and the girl."

"Alright… what sort of plan is this?"

"It's for all those mudblood nuances that think they have a right to walk around here," the muscles in his jaw tensed, "we should _not_ have to walk the same halls as _them."_ He said the last part with such disgust that Snape raised another eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Just meet us at the armor stands on the fourth floor, at eleven- if you're willing to." He added the last part with haste, "let me know by tomorrow if you're in."

With that Mulciber walked away, looking around him before he left, just to make sure no one was watching.

Snape took a deep breath and went his own way as well. He walked through the halls for a while before making his way down to the second floor.

He didn't expect to find anything of particular interest, seeing as it was just on his way down to the Slytherin common rooms.

Though, as he turned the corner on a particular corridor on the second floor, he happened to see two people, whom he did not want to see in the moment.

"Is this a new habit of yours now?" He heard Lily's voice and kept listening for a response.

"Evans, I've always smoked, I just did it away from _you_." He realized that the second voice belonged to James Potter, the last person he expected to see with Lily Evans.

He peered around the corner to see her lean against the wall with him, "May I?" She said.

He handed the cigarette to her and smiled, and so did she.

Snape looked away, so positively angry at what he had just seen. He quickly walked the other direction and found another way to the Slytherin common rooms.

Snape was _so_ angry he felt like screaming, hurting someone. It was the violent type of angry.

This was a different type of anger than what Lily felt, because unlike Snape, she would never want to hurt someone just to let out her anger. That's where they were different, Snape was never capable of being utterly and completely nice.

While Lily was the complete opposite, she would never hurt someone no matter how angry she was. Even if she was silently angry. The pair were so inexplicably different, polar opposites, and Snape absolutely hated it.

"I'm in." He whispered.

Mulciber looked up at Snape, "Good."

* * *

 _(James)_

It may be a surprise to you but, James was angry.

I know, shocking. But he was, he just simply was.

You see, after his argument with Lily, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. This wasn't the silent angry, or the violent angry, it was more of the emotional angry.

Shocking, I know.

But, James afterall, is only human. He actually felt things. Now, to contradict this, he didn't normally get this angry, he was more or less a "go with the flow" type of bloke.

This time however, he was positively angry. Thinking back to their argument, he just couldn't stop blaming himself.

James didn't particularly care for what Lily thought of him, and he especially didn't care about the arguments they usually had. But this time was different.

This time he felt as though the two of them were simply perfect. There was no bickering, or eye rolls, or anything of that sort.

Whatever was going on in that moment was just… nice. He never thought he'd enjoy being alone with Evans in that way, the two didn't even talk to each other much, it was just a comfortable silence.

It felt inexplicably normal, like they had done it a thousand times before without fail. But of course, James Potter had to go and ruin it, again.

He tried to force himself to think that none of it mattered, but then again, there was still a voice in the back of his head saying that it mattered the most to him.

The voice was quickly silenced.

* * *

A/N: Well well well, here we go, another chapter. It's the farthest I've ever gone in a story, you know. I'm quite proud of myself, not to toot my own horn or anything… Anyways here's another chapter! Sorry for ruining their picture perfect moment, but as well all know, not all good things are meant to last. :)

\- Dogfur, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Nightmare on Hogwarts Street

RECAP: Sirius and Jade snuck off to set up a prank, that will supposedly be huge. James and Lily have an argument, which leaves them in a rocky state.

A/N: DISCLAIMER: There's some heavy stuff in here, just lettin ya know, hope it doesn't bother you or anything, sorry but it's crucial to the story. Also there isn't much Lily and James in this chapter, they just didn't make it in, but they will definitely be here in the next chapter! Please review if you like it!

* * *

Nightmare on Hogwarts Street

The night of September 1st, 1975, the school was in chaos.

Of course not most knew of what had occurred around them, because most of it happened away from wandering eyes. The select few who had the "luxury" of witnessing the events that night were not exactly excited to be a part of it.

Most would consider this series of events a "nightmare".

Nightmares are sleep induced dreams that usually evoke fear, anxiety or sadness. They are derived from the mind, made to exploit your deepest fears and make them reality for just a few quick seconds.

Even though nightmares only form when you are asleep, as of this moment everything seemed to be a real life nightmare for Hogwarts students.

As Lily and James fought, and while Severus Snape made probably his worst decision ever, and while Mary and Dorcas sat together, things had changed, and made into a nightmare.

 _(Sirius)_

"Oy, what are we going to do, Black?" Jade cocked an eyebrow.

Both Sirius and Jade were almost up to the astronomy tower, walking quickly up the stairs. As they approached the door a few seconds later Sirius finally spoke, "Jade, I present to you-" He stopped mid sentence as he opened the door that led out to the tower and stared at what he saw.

Both stopped in their tracks and let their jaws drop. Jade screamed, but nobody heard.

Sirius yelled but still, nobody heard.

( _Mary)_

" _Together they went, hand in hand, never letting each other go."_

Mary Macdonald sat in her dorm in the Gryffindor tower, the only other person with her was Dorcas Meadowes.

For some reason all her other roommates were gone, but Mary didn't mind much for she liked being alone sometimes.

"Dor?" She hesitated a bit before saying her name.

"Yes?"

"You weren't just about to go to bed were you?"

There was a slight pause before Dorcas spoke, "..No.."

"Oh...good."

"Did you wanna talk?" Dorcas pulled back the curtain around her bed posts and looked at Mary.

"I just… I don't exactly know." Mary furrowed her eyebrows.

Mary and Dorcas had been very close since their first year now, always doing things together side by side. Their friendship was something of a symphony, no matter how irritated one got with the other, they never broke apart. They were perfect for each other.

"You can tell me anything Mare." Dorcas got up and sat next to Mary and giving her a sympathetic look.

"I- I know I can."

"Good." Dorcas smiled at her, a truly capsizing smile. Mary sighed.

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong?" Dorcas went on.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know… you're just not acting like yourself."

Mary smiled, "I'm fine Dor, perfectly fine." Mary continued, "You're just a really good friend is all."

"Oh, thanks, Mare." She smiled again and put her arm around Mary's shoulder.

"I hope you know that I won't ever leave you."

"I know."

 _(The Mystery Girl)_

Her father was extremely pushy, always pushing and pushing her to be like him. To follow the family ideas and traditions. If she didn't she would surely be exiled.

If she couldn't execute her father's plans successfully she would surely be punished. No doubt about it.

She looked at herself in a mirror and stared at every one of her imperfections. Most didn't see these flaws but she did, she knew they were there. They were staring right back at her, as if to mock her, as if to say she'd never live up to what her father wanted.

She scowled and looked away. There was no time to feel bad for herself now. She had plans to follow through with. In fact she was supposed to be meeting some boys who were to help her with her plan. But instead she was standing here in the bathroom pitying herself.

Stupid.

She left the bathroom and made her way to the second floor, leaving behind her thoughts. All she should be focusing on was the task in front of her. Get it done and her father would be proud. Surely he would.

"Hello, boys." She said glancing around to all the Slytherins around her, "I hope you haven't been discussing too much without me."

"No, of course not." Mulciber said.

For just a quick moment, she wished they did. She wished that she wasn't apart of this plan, she _wished_ that she could just live a normal life at Hogwarts…

But she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head and simply replied, "Good."

The rest of the conversation happened in a blur. She thought back to what she had done just before, to the student up in the astronomy tower. It wasn't like she had hurt them in any serious way… she just did what she was told. She had to force herself to think that it was the right thing, after all, she _had_ to please her father, and whoever he was working for.

No regret.

No hesitation.

She repeated those words in her head over and over, they were words her parents had stuck in her head since a very young age, teaching her to stay strong, to do what was right.

The girl in the astronomy tower, she was a fifth year. Muggleborn. _Annalise_ she thought, that was her name. The girl wouldn't remember though, she wouldn't remember anything that happened that night. What this mysterious girl did was a warning to all the muggleborns out there.

But it had to be done. Her father always pushed her, to make sure it was done.

 _(Jade)_

She screamed. Nobody else could hear her scream though.

What she saw in front of her was… horrible. Just horrible.

Sirius Black ran towards the unconscious girl that was floating over the edge of the astronomy tower. Pale faced and ghost like, she floated hundreds of feet above the ground, as if about to drop any second.

She looked dead. Surely she couldn't have survived that.

Hot tears streamed down Jade's face, and her throat closed up. Struggling to take a breath she ran to the girl as well. She looked _dead_.

With the flick of his wand Sirius brought the girl back on the other side of the ledge and carefully onto the ground. Jade dropped to her knees and hastily put a curl behind her ear, tears still falling down her face.

"Please wake up, please wake up…" She thought aloud. She didn't wake up.

"Rennervate!" She muttered as she quickly moved the girls head onto her lap.

"Vasquez…"

"Who did this?!" She looked up at Sirius and tears formed again.

"I don't know." He kneeled next to her and gave her a sympathetic look, the girl still wasn't awake, "We need to find professor McGonagall, or someone."

Jade wiped a tear off her face, "Right. Right, I'll go-"

"No, it's okay, I'll go, you stay here in case she wakes up." He quickly stood up and nodded to her.

"Okay…" She nodded and watched him run out the door, "Rennervate!" She said again.

The girl shuttered a little bit and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank Merlin! Hey, are you okay?"

"Where- where am I?" The girl muttered.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Jade stayed silent. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" She said after a few seconds.

"No… I don't think so." She tried to push herself up but shuttered once more and Jade caught her.

"It's okay, Sirius went to get McGonagall, it'll be fine," Jade looked at the door hoping to see Sirius walk through the doors again, "He'll be here soon."

"Sirius Black?" Her eyes grew wider.

"Hmhm."

"Oh."

"Here, do you think you're fit to try and stand up now?"

"I suppose so…"

Jade grabbed the girls arm and helped lift her up, this time she didn't shiver and instead grabbed the ledge of the tower for support. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Annalise. Annalise Pratt."

"You're- you're a muggleborn?" Realization hit Jade, and she looked around the room. On the farther wall she saw the words " **KEEP HOGWARTS PURE, CLEAN OUT THE MUDBLOODS."** Jade suddenly felt very nauseous.

"Yes I am muggleborn. Why do you ask?" Then she saw the words on the wall as well and grew very pale, "Was I… attacked?"

Jade shook her head, "I don't know."

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

 _(Sirius)_

There are sometimes where you hate everything around you.

You hate your family, your traditions, the world.

As Sirius ran out of the Astronomy tower he saw the writing on the wall. In that moment he hated everything.

The reason this happened was because people like his family hated muggleborns. People like his family caused the demise of everything.

There are times where you realize that the world has something seriously wrong with it, and you just can't fix it. No one can.

The world was evil sometimes, and everything was just a nightmare. A never ending nightmare that consisted of constant reminders of his family and their stupid ideas. He wished so bad that he could fix it all, that he could make it so Jade and Mary and Lily and every other muggleborn could live without fear of _them_.

He wished he could make it all go away.

But the rest was yet to come, he had no idea what was in store for him or his friends.

If only it would all just _go away._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, kinda a sordid chapter I know, but these things happen, the plot thickens I guess. This chapter may be short I haven't checked yet but it's fine, it wasn't very fun to write but I had to. Review if you liked it, it really helps!

Dogfur


End file.
